Xbox LIVE
by DarkAngel2828
Summary: Matt and Mello are sucked into Super Mario , an now Matt is on a mission to find Mello where is he ? an Matt is 12 an Mello is 11 Me an KYLESdangWARRANTY are writein this so yes enjoy XD ! T for now eh ya never know might go up : /
1. Levle 1

Hey Its DarkAngel !

An this is chapter one ! XD

I'm going to be writing this story with KYLESdangWARRANTY !

So the first chapter is written by me (Darkangel2728) than the next will be by Kyle-senpai

So I hope you like it :3

* * *

"Damn it Matt would you listen to me" ! the furious blonde yelled.

"Hua"? Matt said mindlessly. " Damn it Die"!! Matt yelled at the TV as he pushed the buttons oh the controller violently.

"You know what Matt , I'm sick of this"! Mello screamed as he stomped over to the game system. Mello reached for the plug and yanked it out. Mello felt a serge of electricity run threw his hand.

"Hey". Matt wined as the screen went blank , and the room tuned white. A bright light flashed from the T.V …………and darkness.

--------

Mello opened his eyes and blinked a few time.

"WHAAT"! Mello yelled as he looked around. _"Where am I". _Mello wondered.

Mello stood up but when he went to take a step he tripped. Mello looked down at the pink dress.

"What the hell"!! Mello yelled. "Matt where are you this is not funny" !!! Mello looked around he saw a castle. "I'm going to kill Matt when I find his punk ass." Mello mumbled.

* * *

Matt stood In amazement. " NO WAY" !!!!! Matt yelled looking at his cloths. He was still wearing his striped shirt but he had overall's and a red hat with a M on it.

"This is amazing"! Matt said. _"I wonder". _Matt thought.

Matt began to walk towards the green pipe. When a few Goomba's waddled his way.

"Piece a cake" ! Matt said jumping up and smashing the Goomba's flat.

"This is even more fun "! Matt laughed.

Matt jumped on to the green pipe and a red mouth came up Matt jumped out of the way.

"That was close". Matt sighed.

He waited for the monster to go back in the tube, than he jumped over.

Than Matt stopped.

"Mello" ! Matt yelled. "_Where is Mello"? _Matt wondered.

"Even if this is a 'dream' Mello must be here" . Matt blushed _"He always is"._

-------

Mello walked in to the castle. "Matt , this is not funny"! Mello yelled to the darkness.

Mello continued to walk. When a cage fell from out of nowhere.

"Hey Let me out"!! Mello cried.

"Not so tough now are you Princess Peach"? a voice said.

"Princess Peach , Listen you…, I'm a guy Damn it !!!"? Mello yelled.

. He had heard Matt talk about it in his Mario game.

"Shit I'm in super Mario"? Mello yelled.

* * *

Ok XD hope you liked it.

Mello: why the am I Princess Peach?

Matt: I think you look hot in that dress.

Mello : *blush*

Dark angel: hahahahah oh stop u 2 !

Matt & Mello : glare*

DA: see ya next time !!!!!!!!!!

*Mario them song*


	2. Level 2

**Kyle here!! **

**Yup co-authoring this story thingy, so yeah…**

**Whoever is actually reading this, enjoy!!!! =)**

* * *

**Mello POV**

Ah crap! I'm in Super Mario. This is just perfect. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? And where the hell is Matt? And who the hell is that talking?

The shadow turns into a form, and the form turns into a very ugly body. The body of Near....or Bowser actually. This is just great!

"No so strong are ya peach? Huh? You didn't answer me."

"What the fuck Near!!!!"

"Please, call me Bowser."

I glare at Near...or Bowser. Damn he looks funky. What's with the turtle shell? And... Why the hell do I have to wear a dress!!! Come on now! This couldn't get any worse!

And right as I think that, one of 'Bowsers' minions, it looks like Gevanni but in a wizards robe and riding on a broomstick, comes in and turns my huge puffy pink dress into a shorter sluttier ballerina type dress.

"What the fuck Near stop that!"

"Oh I just want to see more of well...You."

He ends that with a large pedophile-like smirk and walks out of the little dungeon room, where I'm held captive for who knows how long. I just hope Matt will come soon.

Because this really sucks.

* * *

**Matt's POV**

How in the hell am I supposed to get around this?? With out a Yoshi, this is useless!!!! Gah! Grrr!

I hate chainsaws even more now!!! Where the hell do you get a Yoshi when you NEED one!?

"Well looks like I'm going to have to jump. _I HAVE_ to find Mello. I hope he's not here with Bowser. An I wonder who Bowser is. That would be so funny if it was like ……Near"

I keep walking until I find a little box hanging in mid-air with a revolving question mark on it. Hmm.....

* * *

Kyle: You like this chapter? You review!!! Kyle loves reviews!!!

Matt: Of course you do! And where the hell is yoshi!? WHO is yoshi???

Mello: Why the hell am I wearing a slutty dress!?

Kyle: Because I think you look sexy in it. That's why! ^.^

Matt: Hey that's my slut!

Mello: I'm not a slut!!! And thank you Kyle, ur cool. You want a look? *Wink*

Kyle: *Blush* no thank you Mello, I already has a boyfriend. He'd be pissed if he found out...

Thanks! Mello back in the cage!!!!! Matt what did I say about getting out of the trunk!!!!!


	3. Level 3

Hey Its Dark angel !!!

Well here come's Level 3 !

* * *

Matt stood under the floating box. .

"Humm…." Matt wondered aloud.

Matt jumped up and hit the box with his head.

"Shit , that hurt " ! Matt yelled , rubbing his head, as a red mushroom slid a crossed the ground. Matt ran after it an grabbed it.

"GOT YA" Matt yelled.

* * *

Mello sat in his cage .(thingy)

"Oh this fucking suck's!" Mello cried.

A loud crash came an a figure stepped towards Princess Mello .

"What is it now _Browser_" ? Princess Mello said sarcastically.

" Oh Princess Mello , I brought you some chocolate." the Near _Browser _teased.

Mello salivated at the thought of a chocolate.

"Give it to me you oversized _albino turtle_" Mello growled.

"Awwww now that's not very lady like Princess". the Browser said in a monotone.

"Near GIVE IT TO ME" the blonde Princess cried.

" Give you what"? . Near said seductively.

Mello flinched. "Oh shit , Matt come soon" Mello's thoughts raced.

* * *

Matt grew 10 times the size he was before.

"God this is fun , it's every Gamers' dream an I'm living it" Matt yelled in ecstasy.

Matt smashed threw the level running over Goomba's an the ping of coin's rang out in the level Matt was having the time of his life.

"Oh Man Mel's ………" Matt thought about what he had said.

"Mello". Matt said again.

"_Man I miss Mello." _Matt thought as he shrunk back to regular Mario size.

* * *

Well there it is L poor Mattie.

Mello : poor Matt Look at me I'm only how old in this story!

Matt : umm 11 I think

Mello : just great !

DA; oh Man this is fun !

Matt an Mello : *stare*

DA ; well got to run !

*Mario them song*


	4. Level 4

**Kyle here!!! **

**Sorry this "Level" took so long. **

**I had to spend all week at the hospital and planning the huge Easter bash we had. lol we never have a boring party….. EVER!!**

**Anyways, yeah here is Level 4!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Peach, you want the chocolate?" Browser Near teased.

"Give it to me! you bastard! Mello yelled. Grrr! I always hated turtles!

_Especially when I first played Mario!_

"Near Just you wait till Matt gets here! He's going to..." Mello started.

"He's going to what….. Kill me? Ha , You can't kill me! muahahahahah!!!!" Near Laughed.

And with that, Near left leaving the chocolate bar just out of Mello's reach.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhh! damn you Near! Damn you to hell!!!!!" Mello said in between sob's.

Mello sat on the floor and started sobbing. He didn't even try to hold it back, he just let it all out full force. The tears falling to the ground like salty rain drops. Sad , sad raindrops.

'Matty please come soon......please......" Mello whispered.

~A few hours later~

Koopa gevanni came in and took Mello to a room with a queen sized bed and striped him naked discarding his slutty pink attire , an threw him onto the bed. Mello just took what came to him from him. But he didn't hesitate to scream and cry his lungs and heart out.

~Meanwhile~

Matt was walking through what seemed to be a giant cave. He looked ahead of him and sees some weird type of football player. He was jumping up and down an looking down at Matt.

"Oh shit. Ah I hate these guys......How do I destroy them...? Matt said aloud

oh that's right, jump on their heads three times." Matt came to the realization.

So he did just that and the football dude fell down.

"Awesomeness!" the gamer cried.

Matt kept walking till he gets to another box with a question mark on it.

"Hmm...." Matt wondered. As he jumped up and hit his head hard on the solid box. (again.)

"Shit that freaking hurts! How in the hell does Mario do that?" Matt whimpered.

When out of the box a Yoshi pops out.

"Yoshi!!!!!!!!!!!" the emerald eye boy squealed.

"Uh yeah, it's me! Yoshi Kyle!" the figer said.

Yoshi looked just like himself, but just has a voice (and can talk.) And just acts a bit girlie.

"Whoa, I didn't know Kyle was in this! Now where's Cilly????" Matt said.

A scream echo sounds though the cave. it's just a faint sound.

"That sounded like Mello!" Matt said running towers the sound.

"Hmmm yeah it did!" Yoshi Kyle said .

When suddenly another voices speaks out.

"Cuz it is Mello!!!!!!" the voice said.

Than Kyle and Matt turn around, and are shocked at who they saw.

"!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

**So how was it???? how did Kyle do? And who is the person?????????? **

**eek! can't wait till Dark Angel writes the next Level!!!!**

**Review!!!!!! Plz !**


	5. Level 5

Hey its Me Dark_Angel2828 !!!

Well here it is Level 5!!!!

Enjoy !

Sorry its is a short level !

* * *

Matt an Yoshi Kyle stood silently in the dark corridor's of the cave.

The Black star looked at them with her glowing eyes an waved.

" Hey senpai an oh Mario Matty , its me Cilla " ! the star said .

Matt stared at the star " Cilly" ? Matt wondered aloud.

" Cilla please"! L interrupted . "Inform me when you feel the need to run off." the hunched over man said trying to catch his breath.

" Sorry L - uigi , _I though_t I head something". Cilla said bowing to the messy haired man clothed in green with a L on his hat.

" L" !! both Mario (matt) an Yoshi ( Kyle) cried.

" Greeting's Mat -….. I mean Mario? , an Kyle it's always a pleasure.

The Yoshi nodded to L-uigi.

" So I _thought_ I heard Princess Mello" Cilla said shyly.

" Which way" ! Matt said in a panic.

Cilla was silent.

" Well star" ? L- uigi asked.

Matt grew inpatient. " Tell Me where Mello is Cilla ……please!!" Matt yelled almost throwing a fit.

The star bean to cry. " I'm sorry Matt , I don't remember, don't be angry with me.".

"How can you not remember Cilla"!?! Kyle said looking at the black mass.

"well no use standing here let's….."

"I remember" Cilla squealed zooming off.

Mario , L-ugi , an Yoshi all looked at each other an quickly chases after the star.

**~ Meanwhile~**

Mello was unable to move so many chains an belts bound him to the bed, he struggled an yelled but it was all in vain.

_(or at least Mello thought so)_

Near Laughed . "Struggle all you want Princess , you will not be going anywhere I promise you that".

" You sick twisted Little fuck" ! Mello yelled holding back his tears.

" Oh princess don't be that way". Near cooed as he crawled on top of Mello , Near caressed the blonde boy's cheek.

"Stop" !! Mello said pulling away.

Near looked puzzled_.( an that was not normal Near solved puzzles not looked as one )_

" What do you Mean Peach"?

" Stop fucking touching , Me you perverted FREAK" !!!!!!!! Mello snapped.

Near grabbed Mello's face so they where eye to eye.

" So is that what you think this is" ? Near asked.

" _Something in his eyes ….wait Near……AND emotions this is not good"_ Mello thought as he swallowed hard.

Mello was speechless.

" Why do you think you are here Princess" ? Near said taking a set at the edge of the bed in his usual way.

" Well - umm I don't know really" Mello said laughing uneasily.

"Than , Let me tell you." Near started.

* * *

Well ? Yea I was a squid but I ish A STAR DAMN IT!! XD I just don't know XD

XD I leave it to senpai !

Tell me wa ya think !

LOVE !

Till next time

*Mario theme song*


	6. Level 6

**Hey it's Kyle again!!! YAy!!!! !**

**I'm alive and well! I'm happy, but I don't know about you people! **

**Alright here is Level 6! XP**

* * *

**Mello POV.**

"

Then let me tell you...or better yet, let me _show _you."

Bowser Near somehow unzips his shell to show Mello something ugly.

* * *

**Matt POV**

The black mass lead them through a huge forest. And boy were they in a pickle this time. In front of them is a rather large, happy looking caterpillar with a dorky looking hat, a flower protruding from the top.

"Wow that thing is funny looking. I just wanna jump on!" Kyle yelled running at it full speed.

Mario Matt's watches in terror. "Kyle don't! Those caterpillars....!"

But it was too late, Kyle had already jumped and landed on top of the caterpillars head. Kyle bounces back off. Kyle looks totally ecstatic and overly excited, the caterpillar on the other hand, not so much. The caterpillar turns red, loses the hat, and runs as fast as it can at Kyle and the group.

"Uhoh...."The group says in unison.

"Run for your lives!!!!!" L yells uncharacteristically.

And guess what the all do? They run for it like their lives depend on it. Which of course, it does. But Kyle doesn't move at all. He looks at it as if it's the most perfect cut of Filet Mignon. He charges in his direction and does the unexpected. He eats him.

"EEEEEWWWWW!!!! Kyle that's gross!!!!" Cilly screams.

"Yummy, Kyle like.^.^"

Everybody deadpans.

A sudden scream emerges out of nowhere.

"That sounds like Mello!!!! Onward!" Mario Matt yells.

And so onward they go, into the unknown of the Mario world. _Unless you're Matt. Matt knows everything about Super Mario!_

* * *

Kyle do good????????? Kyle wants to know!!!


	7. Level 7

Ello XC yes I'm ashamed ! I have not updated ANY of my stories in so long. I'm jus havein a hard time with life. But enough bout me : '( let me try to make Level 7 !~

Sorry if it sucks I'm not 100% rite now.

Thank you.

An P.s Thank you Kawaiibabe666 an as 4 the cage (thingy) -___-" is just a cage XD well I'm jus insane an felt like adding (thingy) to make it like sort of a cage its like a cell. Like in prison. Idk XD all I know is the Bowser (Near) has issues ^___^ an Idk wa he may do to poor Princess Mello (again).

Matt was in the front leading the group in to the unknown.

" Mattie ?". Cilly asked.

Matt gave no heed to cilla's call. He was for one too worried an two she had been calling him for like 20min. An he chose to ignore the black star,

Cilly looked at Yoshi-Kyle.

" I hope we find the Princess soon" Cilla said somberly.

" Me too" L-ugi an Yoshi both said in unison.

" Mello sure means a lot to Mattie hua?" the black mass said with pity.

With this Mattio turned around.

" YES Mello is everything to me okay?!!!"

Silent's fell among the three.

" I just have to save him…….." Matt said calming down.

The four continued to walk.

Near gave a cold laugh that echoed in the stone walled room.

Mello lye tied to the queen sized satin coved bed as candles flickered from the silent wind coming form the open castle window.

"Oh princess" Bowser said in a sing song voice.

Mello shuttered.

" N-N-ne-near" Mello choked out.

Near climbed on top of the frightened blonde.

"yes" Near cooed.

"wh-why" Mello whimpered.

"Why not ,listen I can't help it Mello …I just can't take it." Near said seductively.

"Stop it" Mello yelled.

" Oh I'm afraid I can't do that". Near said putting his pale face into Mello's.

"I hate you stop , STOP , stop." Mello pleaded.

"shhhh…." Bower shushed as he pushed his lips to Peach's.

"nNahhhmnnn" Mello muffled.

But Near only deepened the kiss.

Mello struggled.

"Its okay princess you'll enjoy you're self don't you worry". Bowser whispered.

Mello let tears cascade his face.

~ not to far away~

Matt stared in aw at the castle before him.

"Do you think Mello is in there?" Yoshi whispered to L-ugi.

"That's browsers castle …….I don't know what to think". L-ugi stated.

" Lets go!!" Cilla yelled happily.

Matt shot her a glance , as to say 'shut -the -hell -up -or -all- make- you.' "

Cilla floated behind L-ugi in shame.

Matt signaled the three with a wave of this hand.

"Come on we have to be *quiet* this is what we are going to do". Matt whispered.

After much explaining the three nodded that they understood the plan.

"Now lets go save the Princess". Yoshi said quietly.

An the plan had begun.

Well :/ not too bad. I tried not to make it a filler. This is important crap !

XD so I leave it to Kyle-senpai !

Till next time !

~*Mario them song* !~


	8. Level 8

**I'm sorry to everybody that was reading this! I've really busy! I have work, and I have to care for my boyfriend, so yeah, lots of excuses, but yeah when you have a life it's hard. Alright enough about me, he's Level 8! =D This ones written by my boyfriend cuz he was bored as hell and happen to have read this story. Then decided he wanted to write for me. =P**

**Level 8**

_**( Hey this is Darkangel I have been gone 4 a long time I'm sorry HERE it is level 8 , I but I don't think any1 is reading my stories anymore , they have been in-complete 4 a wile :'(..)**_

Mello struggles to get out of the tight grasps of the metal cuffs, but he knows it's hopeless. The only thing he knows that can save him from this is Matt.

"Alright princess, let's go."

Bowser grabs Mello's hips and picks them up till Mello's legs are over his shoulders.

"Ready Peach?" The browser thing smirked. "Yes? alright then, don't worry it'll only hurt like a bitch."

Suddenly, a knock sounds at the door, then a voice yelling room service.

Bowser gets up to open the door, only to be hit by it when it opens furiously , sending him flying a crossed the room.

Yoshi Kyle walks in mad as a red Mario caterpillar.

"Damn, you people take too long! Thought I was going to lose a leg!"

Bowser gets up from the floor then walks up to the intruder, which is KyleYoshi dress in an apron. (A Manly apron!) He gets all up in his face,

"What do you want?"

"Uh hello! Did you like, not, like, hear me? I only screamed out room service!"

Bowser rolls his eyes.

" Then go get me some clean sheets. Now."

"Would you like some fries with that?"

"Now!"

...

"Make me."

"Why I ought to kill you then burn your body, then have you body put back together then burn you again till threes nothing left, then I'll rematterize you and kill you again and again and again and...

PANG!

"yeah I don't think so!"

Cilly puts the big pan down and attempts to tie Bowser up, but her star arms are too short.

"GRR!" she cried.

Yoshi comes up," here let me do it..."

Once done tying him, Yoshi looks up at the bed. He feels really bad about what was going to happen to Mello. Now for part B of the plan...

**Alright there it is ! I know its short. Really short...but YAy! did Kyle do good? Yes? No?...UHM...oh yeah**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
